


Reckless Serenade

by littleb0d



Series: Lord Greg and His Boys AU [33]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Band Fic, D/s, Drunk Kissing, Exhibitionism, Femdom, Gig fic, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Disabled Character, Original Nonbinary Character - Freeform, Other, Public Sex, Teasing, hook-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleb0d/pseuds/littleb0d
Summary: What goes around, comes around. Sometimes literally.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne, Noel Fielding/Max (OC), Sally Phillips/Aisling Bea, Sally Phillips/Max (OC)
Series: Lord Greg and His Boys AU [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302947
Kudos: 3





	Reckless Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> obligatory reunion fic bweeeee

The band started off as a joke. Max and James had been hanging out one afternoon, bored out of their minds. So they did what anyone would do, they raided the kitchen. One thing had led to another and James cobbled together a drum kit out of saucepans, frying pans, an empty cereal box, a couple of bowls and a colander. He wore the colander on his head. Max grabbed their guitar and art was made. It was very, very noisy art, but it was fun and that’s what mattered. After everything was said and sung, Max said they should form a band for real. They did.

The first gig was a steaming pile of cow shite.

The second was slightly less shit, and they acquired a bassist. Her name was Flo, and she had bright green hair in space-buns and she was awesome in Max’s humble opinion. 

And the third gig? Well. 

* * * * * 

As soon as Max locked eyes with the woman across the pub, they knew they were going to be fucked. Literally and metaphorically. It was Sally, of course she’d decide to turn up when they needed their concentration the most. They messed up a chord but most of the people here were too pissed to notice. James shot them a look over the top of the drum kit. Sally quirked an eyebrow and Max did something they wouldn’t have done a few months ago. 

They winked.

A flicker of surprise passed over her face and she raised her glass with a smirk.

Max tapped the microphone. “Okay, time for our last song: Animal by Neon Trees. One, two, three, four!  _ Here we go again / I kinda wanna be more than friends _ …” Everything went smoothly from then on, even as Max held her eyes as she traced a finger along the counter. Even as the space between them seemed to shrink to a hair’s breadth. Even as, just for a millisecond, their breath caught in their throat…

And then it was over and a scattered applause filled the room. Max was impressed that the audience cared that much. “Thank you, we’ve been Trash Kandy and good night!”

There was something about being on stage that made them think they could take on the world, adrenalin hummed through their veins, and their head still rang from the closing riff. Noel swept them off stage in a flurry of kisses behind tatty curtains, leaving the rest of the band to clear up. “You were brilliant,” he said, breathy and pink with alcohol. “Genius, that’s what you are.” 

“I know, I know.” They kissed his forehead. “I couldn’t have done this without you. You were the one who introduced me to Greg.”

He smiled, blue eyes crinkling at the corners and Max couldn’t help kissing him again. And just once more for luck. “Maybe we should see the others,” they said eventually.

“As you wish.”

They found Greg at a round table, looking like a king holding court with his loyal subjects. He had an arm looped around Alex who gazed at him with nothing short of adoration. James sat on the other side of him, sipping quietly on his drink. His face split into a grin when he caught sight of Max and Noel. “Darlings,” said Joe, teetering on his chair, “There you are! Come to mummy.”

Max rolled over and he gave them a loud kiss on the cheek. They wrinkled their nose in mock disgust. “What took you so long?” he said.

“I was snogging the daylights out of Noel.”

Alex nearly choked on his drink.

“What?” said Max, all big eyes and butter-wouldn’t-melt.

“Come here, troublemaker,” said Greg, and then he scooped them into a hug. “I’m so proud of you, y’know. My fierce little lion cub, up on stage conquering the world.”

“And hearts too, if you’re not careful.” It was Sally, and Max nearly jumped out of their skin. “Bloody hell, how long have you been behind me?”

“Long enough to know I rather like you in eyeliner.”

“It’s smudge proof, apparently.”

Sally raised an eyebrow.  _ We’ll have to find out, won’t we? _

Max grinned and the tension between them crackled.

* * * * * 

It didn’t take long for that tension to snap. They soon found themselves in the cool light of the disabled toilet. It was cramped and smelled weird and there was a damp patch on the ceiling. But that didn’t matter as long as Sally kept kissing Max like the world was going to end. “Darling,” she said as she mouthed along their neck, “I have so much to tell you since I’ve been gone.”

“Save it for later.”

“So what do you want to do now?” she teased.

“I thought maybe you could keep kissing me.”

“You? Thinking?”

Max almost laughed out loud then, but Sally clamped a hand over their mouth. “Now, now, we wouldn’t want anyone to hear us, would we?” Max flushed right down their core, who knew how thin the walls were? Did the lock even work? God, what if someone walked in on them? All these things and more simmered in their chest, but, perhaps worst of all, Max  _ wanted _ them to happen. "You're so pretty when you blush," said Sally. "Doesn't make me forget what a slut you are, though."

"Please. I— I just…  _ please _ ." Max's voice shook with need.

"Well, seeing as you asked so nicely…"

Sally dropped to her knees. Max's eyes almost burst out of their sockets. She was so fucking beautiful: lips bitten red raw, hair a mess, desire spilling through half-lidded eyes. And here she was. Kneeling. Max was dumbstruck. "Fuck," they breathed.

"That's the plan, yes." Her wicked grin was a reminder of who was in charge. “Tell me what you want.” She let her hands wander over their thighs.

Words lodged themselves in their throat but they managed to say, “Eat me out. Fuck. Please.”

Sally considered them for a second. “Can your foot-plates be taken off?”

“Yeah, you just press the button and swing them out the way.”

“Good, that makes my life easier.”

Sally did as Max instructed, which sent a jolt of electricity down their spine. Her face was so close now, they couldn’t resist another lazy kiss as she slipped off their jeans. They trembled as she kissed up their thigh and then she was  _ there _ .

Max tried to keep as quiet as possible, but Sally was an expert at this. She knew exactly what to do, and when, and where. White-knuckle-grip and sweat and breath and heat. Muffled cry through T-shirt sleeve. 

Finish. 

Max counted cracks on the ceiling until the shudders died down. Every inch of them buzzed with pleasure as Sally cleaned both of them up. Max cracked open an eye. “What about you?”

“I’m going to get everything I want from you later.”

They held her gaze in the mirror as she reapplied her lipstick.

They emerged from the toilet dishevelled but Max could blame the gig for that, and no one would dare question Sally. Greg looked between them as they approached his table. Max and Sally raised their eyebrows in perfect sync before they were interrupted by a very drunk Aisling Bea. “I missed you so fecking much, babe,” she said, throwing her arms around Sally. “Hi, Aisling,” said Max.

“Maximillian!” she hollered right in their ear. And then she went to peck them on the cheek, missed, and landed on their lips, much to Sally’s amusement. “I think you should sit down for a bit, dear,” she said.

“But… wine,” she whined.

“No more wine, you’ve had enough.”

Aisling pouted but did as she was told.

“You should be taking notes, Max,” said Greg.

Max stuck their tongue out.

“Anyway, what have you two been up to?”

Max and Sally grinned.

Perhaps they’d show him later… 


End file.
